


Good Boy

by basedtwiggy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedtwiggy/pseuds/basedtwiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia domming Yamada. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Yamada was on his knees as Celes secured one of her favorite devices, a humbler, to him. The device's purpose was to clamp around the base of the testicles, attached to a bar which rests against the back of the thighs of the wearer. The wearer is then forced to stay in a kneeling position, any attempt to get out of the position results in harsh pulling of the scrotum, and obviously a considerable amount of pain.

As Celes finished securing the device to him, she cuffed his hands behind his back. He already had a chastity cage on his cock, and the angle of the cage made it painful for him to become erect when wearing it, very rarely did Celes let him have a release. The cage was secured with a padlock, the key to which Celes kept on a necklace tucked under her blouse. She stood up and moved to stand in front of him. He looked up as much as he could without adding any extra strain to his genitals.

"Lick my high heels, make them shine." she commanded in a harsh tone, one that sent shivers through Yamada's spine and straight to his cock.

Yamada slid forward as much as possible in his current position, he began kissing her no doubt expensive shoes, then began licking them all over, using his tongue to desperately try to shine her already shiny red pumps. His face was already flushed red, and he was sweating. Soon enough she stepped back, and instinctively Yamada thrust forward, trying to reach her, almost far enough to topple over, but he regained balance.

Celes eyed her shoes, a smirk forming at the edge of her mouth.

"You did a very good job, unlike your typical work. You deserve a reward."

She moved behind him and squatted down to remove the humbler device, she then helped him to stand up.

"I think I _might_ let you cum tonight," she said, tracing her long, red fingernails over his chest. He shuddered slightly at her touch. He stood up, more confidently than usual when he was nude, he was more than ready to fulfill her desires.

She led him to the bed she kept for such occasions, where she slowly stripped nude, the only thing left on her body was the key to his chastity cage, a sight that made Yamada's cock throb within its cage. Celes laid down, her hips on the edge of her bed and spread her legs wide, then motioned for Yamada to sit between them, which he did enthusiastically. He moved over to her, getting on his knees before her. This was something he had been hoping to get the opportunity to do for months, ever since their first sexual encounter.

"Alright, I know this is your first time doing this. Please, do try your best."

"Yes ma'am."

Yamada began kissing her inner thighs, moving his way upwards and towards her center. He slowly licked over her slit and to her clitoris, where he began sliding his tongue in circles.

"Your technique is sloppy," she said, nonchalantly.

"Improve it."

Yamada nodded slightly, he continued working in circles but this time he was more deliberate with his actions.

"Ah-- _yes_ , that's much better."

For a second, just a mere second he thought he could hear emotion, some kind of pleasure, in her tone. Although he didn't over think it, he couldn't afford to get cocky at a time like this.

He worked his tongue in all sorts of ways, immensely enjoying her flavor. He was so aroused, his cock straining against the steel cage it was forced into. He was tempted to stop, to ask her if she would be kind enough to remove the cage, but he was unwilling to risk losing this kind of intimacy just to give his cock some freedom. Her divine scent and sweet taste, it was heavenly.

Suddenly, Celes shot up in bed.

"Stop."

Yamada did as instructed, he desperately wanted to ask if he had made a mistake, but withheld his concerns. Celes delightfully surprised him by removing his wrist restraints before returning to her former position.

"Continue what you were doing, but this time use your hands as well."

Yamada went back to work, earnestly sucking and licking at her folds. His hands slid up her inner thighs, one found its way to wet slit, where he slid in a single finger.

She was unbelievably tight, as if she had never been penetrated. A thought that made Yamada's cock harden, despite the harsh cage around it. She really was pristine, the perfect woman.

He slipped his finger in and out, curling and twisting it inside of her. Finally, he was able to elicit a single moan from her.

"You're doing very good, at this rate I believe I'm going to climax soon."

He was sure he had heard some emotion in her voice this time.

These words only fueled Yamada's fire, he picked up the pace, licking her clitoris in a steady motion and added a finger to her. Soon enough she cried out, briefly but undeniably. After breathing heavily for a moment, she was able to regain her composure. She stood up, and helped Yamada to his feet once more.

"I'm going to take your cage off now," she dropped to her knees and unlocked the cage. His cock instantly became harder than he thought was even possible at this point.

"You can masturbate, now." She said, standing up.

Yamada would be lying if he wasn't just a little disappointed. And apparently, that showed on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Yamada was taken aback, Celes never really took the time to show such concern for him. He was visibly startled.

"Please, tell me what's troubling you."

"I was hoping perhaps I could get a little more out of tonight's encounter."

"Ah, I see. I'll do it for you instead. Please, do not expect this next time. This is only a reward for your service to me."

Yamada nodded vigorously, and sat down as Celes motioned for him to. She slowly walked to the other side of the room, swinging her hips as she did so. She retrieved a ball gag and returned to Yamada's side. With two fingers, she pushed him down. He laid down without a fight, and she put the ball gag on him. She then wrapped her soft hands around his cock, slipping her silky smooth fingers up and down his short, fat shaft. In just seconds, Yamada was almost ready to cum. It had been several months since he was allowed an orgasm, this is the same reason he held back with all his might.

She began pumping faster, increasing the speed with each passing second. Her hands were cold, but were warming up to skin temperature quickly. Celes ran her long fingernail over the slit of his cock, which was just enough to push Yamada over the edge. Yamada moaned out against the gag. Despite the gag, his deep groan was certainly audible. Long, thick ropes of cum began spurting out of his cock. Breathing deeply and covered in sweat, Yamada laid back with a pleased look in his eyes, and drool making its way out of his mouth and around the gag.

"You were a very good boy tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Celesmada fic, I also experimented with writing something much kinkier than usual.  
> [Edited as of 11/25/13.]


End file.
